


The Lies We Tell

by MissVictoriaRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Gen, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVictoriaRose/pseuds/MissVictoriaRose
Summary: “Their minds, bodies, and souls will be imprisoned together until the end of time. That is my mercy in this,” Odin says.Loki watches as Odin touches his son’s forehead, engulfing the slain man in a bright light. When the light fades, his son’s dead body is gone.“You did this,” Loki growls. “You played them like pawns, and they are dead because of it.”Odin turns his attention to Loki, or more accurately to the girl in his arms.





	The Lies We Tell

“I’m sorry,” Loki whisper, his voice is rough and cracking. The body he cradles in his arms has long grown cold, yet he can not find the strength to release her. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry,” he whispers as he rocks his little girl in his arms. He cards his calloused hand through her hair. His thumb brushed the loose strands away from her scar. “I am sorry,” he says with his lips pressed against her temple. 

The sun has set low enough to hide behind the forest trees. It’s light coats the sky in shades of orange and yellow. It would have been a sight to see, a rarity of beauty. One that Loki would cherish, if it did not serve as an omen of fading light.

A chill of the coming night sinks in down to his bones. The moaning pain of the dying fill the air. But, Loki doesn’t care about them, about their pain and misery. He is too filled with his own morning, with his own guilt, to hear their cries.

The still burning fire lingered illuminated the destruction that had happened. Ambers float in the wind around him. 

The school that had stood for over a millennium was now in unstable ruins. It’s walls that had at one time been decorated with it’s vast history are now missing significant chunks. The bridge that used to serve as a welcomed sight to the school’s students is gone, burned down to the stone that had once served as it’s foundation.

Loki lifts his head. His teary eyes drifting across the courtyard to the other slain figure. The serpent features that had once consumed that body had regressed back to reveal the features of a man. Unmoving green eyes stared back at him. A face so angular and sharp, a harsh reflection of Loki’s own, marred and smeared with blood. 

“This is your fault,” his father says from behind him. He sounds like a king with his voice clear and his words pronounced, and in this moment, Loki as never hated him more. 

“You tried to hide them,” his father continues. His voice is calm with hints of disappointment and condemnation.

Loki doesn’t look away from the other body. He doesn’t turn to meet the gaze of the Allfather. 

“You would have had them killed,” Loki says. There is no accusation in his voice, just a statement of a known fact.

“It would have been more merciful than this. Children fighting each other. Dead before their time.”

Loki whips his head around to stare at the man, “Is that your way of informing me that my youngest did not survive, either?”

“Infant mortality rate is unfortunately high among the children of wolves,” Odin says.

Loki grips the body is his arms tighter as a whimper escapes him. 

“Why are you here?” Loki growls.

“You know why. I am here for them,” Odin says evenly.

“Don’t,” Loki says. His voice is something between a growl and a plead.

“It is might right, as your father and as King. Do you deny me?” Odin challenges.

One way or another, it would be treason to do so.

The Allfather’s steps echo against the stone as the King makes his way to the body on the far side of the courtyard.

“Their minds, bodies, and souls will be imprisoned together until the end of time. That is my mercy in this,” Odin says.

Loki watches as Odin touches his son’s forehead, engulfing the slain man in a bright light. When the light fades, his son’s dead body is gone.

“You did this,” Loki growls. “You played them like pawns, and they are dead because of it.”

Odin turns his attention to Loki, or more accurately to the girl in his arms.

Loki pulls her closer to him, tucking her face in to his neck. He guards her as he should have for all those years she spent on this realm. Loki thought he had hidden them. He thought they would have survived any squabble that came their way. But he knows better now, as he looks over the destruction the battles have caused, Odin had always known. 

“Did you think I would let any children of yours run free?” his voice booms with the question as he gets closer to Loki. “With a prophecy dictating of their individual roles in my demise?”

“I thought it would be enough, them being here, far from you. My children, your grandchildren, our flesh and blood. How could you… you… orchestrate their deaths with such brutality, as if they didn’t even matter to you?” Loki asks.

“One day, you will learn,” Odin says as he lays a hand on the girl. 

The light shines. 

Loki shuts his eyes, squeezing the girl to him. His tears flow freely for her. His lips against her temples moving in a prayer of forgiveness, a promise of a father to fix the mess his children have found themselves in. 

His eyes open and he back in the halls of Asgard. Servants are scurrying around like ants on a mission.

He can hear Thor’s booming laugh from the banquet room. He can smell the heart feast that is soon to begin.

“Do spare your mother your tears, boy. She has enough to worry about as it is. No reason to make things worse for her,” Odin orders as he walks away.Loki watches him walk down the Great Hall of Asgard, blatantly disregards the pain of his youngest son. 

Loki watches, and he plots.


End file.
